


A Promise Fullfilled

by Galaxa13



Series: You're Special [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxa13/pseuds/Galaxa13
Summary: He finally finished all the preparations to give his princess the romantic night she deserved





	A Promise Fullfilled

"Ah, I feel like I'm glowing~" Zen said as he sighed and gently swung his girlfriend's hand as they walked.

"I think I need a pair of sunglasses. You're just too bright!" his girlfriend laughed.

"You must shield your precious eyes! What of my beauty blinds you and you are no longer able to gaze upon my gorgeous face?" Zen said, suddenly pulling her into a hug.

"Should my eyes burn away at least it I know you'll always be there to hold my hand!" she continued to laugh. "Really, though, you seem incredibly happy. Did you enjoy the spa that much?"

They were on their way back to his place after an afternoon couple's spa day. He had planned everything meticulously to make the day perfect (including making sure she had a female masseuse, he couldn't trust any other man touching her). 

"Of course I'm happy. I got to spend the day with you," he said pulling away from her and intertwining their fingers again as they continued their walk. "You deserve to be pampered and I couldn't wait to do this with you."

"Thank you. It was nice." she said.

Soon enough they were at his door. His heart began to thump in his chest as he fished his key out of his pocket. He'd planned far more than a simple spa trip and now it was time to put those plans into motion. The main show was about to begin.

He pushed the door open and he heard a gasp from behind him. He stepped out of the way and bowed as he swept his hands to the side, directing her to enter. She gently stepped across the threshold and onto the hundreds of hearts that made up a path from the front door to his bedroom. Her eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth as she turned to look at him. He could see the hopeful question in her eyes.

Latching the door behind him he reached out and pulled her into him. Kissing her deeply he rest his hands on her hips. Then he let out a warm breath in her ear.

"I promised to make love to you soon. Are you ready?" he asked her in a husky voice.

Her answer was immediate as she suddenly lept up and wrapped her legs around him. One hand around his neck as the other fisted his hair, her lips crashing against his. He quickly moved his hands to support her as he only _slightly_ stumbled. Then he was hungrily kissing her back as he carried her to his bedroom.

Once there he fell on top of her the the bed. Her tongue was in his mouth and his hands were under her shirt. She was making needy moans as her fingers scraped against his scalp.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he said panting as he pulled away. He felt dizzy and hot, he had to _focus_. Follow the plan!

He sat up and leaned over, turning on a boombox. The CD inside began to spin as he fast forward to the song he wanted. Soon his own voice could be heard through the speakers. It was a song from one the musicals he had starred in, a love ballad.

"You're so important to me," he breathed as he leaned down to kiss her again. "Just bare with me for a little longer." 

He got up from the bed and went to the door. Closing it he let out a breath before turning and picking up a box of chocolates. Walking back to the bed he sat down and handed it to her.

"Zen! I don't need all this!" she said as she looked from the box to him.

"You _deserve_ all this." he said, leaning towards her and kissing her as one hand gently caressed her neck.

"I want _you_. That's all I've wanted for a long time now." she replied huskily. That look in her eyes was enough to take his breath away.

She tossed the chocolates to the side and pounced on him again. Her eager desire was making it hard to think. So much had been leading up to this moment and he was so afraid one wrong move would destroy everything.

How many nights had he lied in this bed imagining _this_ very scenario? How often had he gotten himself off to her imagined groans? To her phantom fingers on his body? Now it was happening for real and by god did he want her to enjoy it too.

She was tugging at his shirt and their lips disconnected so he could pull the offending garmet off. Her hands were running across his muscles and her touch was like fire to his skin. He growled and pushed her down on the bed before descending his mouth on her neck.

The sound she made as he sucked at the sensitive skin was maddening. His hands fisted her blouse and ripped it open, thank god for snap buttons! He trailed kissed from her neck down her clevage. His knee pressed up between her thighs as her hands held the back of his head.

" _Hyun..._ " she breathed.

His hands worked at the clasps of her bra and she helpfully shrugged out of it and her blouse. Running his hands down her sides he lapped at a nipple and she arched her back. She hissed as he gave it a tug between his teeth before suckling on it. Then he moved over and took her other nipple into his mouth.

As he was focused on her breasts her hand came between them and palmed him through his pants. He gasped at her touch.

"I want you inside me." she said.

"Then we better get these clothes out of the way, love." he said with a grin.

There was frantic movement as the two of them quickly cast off the rest of their clothing. Zen reached for the box of condoms he had set by the bed and hurriedly tore a packet open. He held himself above her with one hand as the other rolled the condom down his shaft. She stared up at him with a flushed grin.

When he slid into her he couldn't help but groan, "Baby, you feel so good."

"Just fuck me already."

He didn't need to be told twice as he set a steady rhythm. One hand on her thigh, the other wrapping around her waist. Her hands were once more in his hair as he claimed her mouth. The two of them were holding on so tightly it was like if they didn't then they'd be pulled away.

"I need... to be _deeper/em > inside you." Zen panted as he tore himself away from their vicious tongue dance. He pulled her hands away from him before sitting back on his heels and pulling her into his lap. _This_ angle was _much_ better as he started up a relentless pace._

_Holding her hips he was able to keep her in place as he thrusted hard and fast. Her hands were scrabbling at the sheets as he buried the entirety of himself in her over and over again. It had been so long since he had felt this sensation._

_At each thrust of his hips into her she cried out. The sound spurred him on and her voice began to drown out his own as the CD continued to play._

_"Hyun! Oh god, Hyun!" she exclaimed._

_"Fuck. Babe," he growled as his fingers dug into her hips. "Keep saying my name."_

_"Don't stop, Hyun! Ah! Hyun!"_

_Hearing her cry out his name so desperately felt like too much and not enough all at the same time._

_"Hyun, I love you!"_

_That was it. He bent over her as his muscles locked up. With a groan he came undone and he felt her legs tighten around him. Everything else vanished from his mind. The small eternity eventually passed and he returned to himself. Panting he opened his eyes and gazed at her._

_She was panting too, with her hair plastered to her face with sweat. Seeing that he wiped his own forehead with his arm. Yep, he was sweaty too. Then he suddenly remembered something very important._

_"Babe! Babe, you O.K.? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked desperately, his worries about getting intimate returning like an ocean crash._

_"I'm fine, no, I'm _great_ ," she panted. "Ohhhh I'm gonna be sore later but right now I'm _great_."_

_He, as gently as he could, pulled her off of him and laid her out on the bed. Then he leaned over to place a soft kiss against her forehead. She grabbed his hand and stared up at him with so much affection he froze._

_"Hey, I love you. Thank you." she said softly._

_"I love you too. More than anything." he said._

_"Shower time?"_

_"Only if you join me." he said with a smirk._

_"Well I don't think I can stand on my own so that was kind of the plan." she laughed._


End file.
